


Flowerfell, except it’s Error and Ink

by outerink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my babies..., pls don’t kill me, some humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: Error finally learns how to leave his Void, but it turns out that the Multiverse is a strange place.Underfell, especially, is the strangest place. The strangest person, however? That reward goes to Ink.
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, Inkerror, Sans/Sans (Undertale), this ship has so many names - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No characters belong to me!
> 
> Ink!Sans - myebi/comyet  
> Error!Sans - loverofpiggies/crayonqueen  
> Dream!Sans - jokublog  
> Xtale!Sans - jakei95  
> All of Underfell - who knows?
> 
> The entire concept of Flowerfell: SivioSanei  
> with some ideas from Flowertale by: Neskybo

The first flower appears a few inches above his left eye socket. Dream was the first one to notice it, after Error was killed by Cross and had woken up in what he could only guess was the positive skeleton’s house.

He sat up quickly and looked over his bones. His ribs, the place where Cross had hit him, were completely fine. This confused him for a moment or so, although he quickly forgot about it when he noticed the small door on the opposite side of the room.

When he went to the living room, Dream was there waiting for him. When Error approached, he looked up from his book and smiled.

The oddest part was that it felt so familiar. It almost felt like a repeat of the past that he just happened to be experiencing again. 

“Oh! Do you like the flowers in the hallway?” The embodiment of positivity was beaming and staring at something. 

Frowning, Error followed his line of vision and reached for his skull. Sure enough, there was something small, soft, and thin. When he tries to pull it out, a stab of pain shot through his entire form. His vision staggered and he winced.

Dream stood up, “Error?” He dropped the book on the floor and caught his shoulders before he could fall.

Although he pushed the other away rather harshly, Error reassured him that he was fine. It was difficult looking at someone who almost looked like the one who killed you.

After deciding to ask Dream how to leave later, he reentered his room and looked in the mirror. The flower itself was pretty. It was a blue blossom with red-stained petals. He’s not sure why it’s there, but that didn’t matter now.

He glanced over his reflection and noticed how exhausted he looked. Letting out a small yawn, he hopped back into bed and fell asleep once again. 

* * *

Once again, he asks how to go to the portal and Cross continues to kill him again, and again, and again, and again, and again. 

Yet still, he refused to fight back.

He should have memorized Cross’s abilities at this point, but when he woke up again in Dream’s room he knew that he failed.

When Dream comes in to check on him, he points out the blue flower on his left cheekbone. He asks if he’s okay, but Error decides to lie. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Error forgets how many times he’s asked Dream to get his ‘knight’ out of Dreamtale, forgets how many times he pleaded for freedom, forgets how many times he’s stepped foot outside only to be strangled by the anomaly who didn’t even belong in this universe.

All he knows is that, every time he woke up in that bed again, there was a new flower growing somewhere on his body. 

It takes a long time until, finally, Dream managed to distract Cross while Error rushed to the only open portal in this universe. At that point, half of his face was covered in flowers. 

Dream reminds him to be cautious in the Multiverse. Cross wasn’t the only violent one out there. 

“You remind me of my brother before he got corrupted,” the embodiment of positivity said when they hugged for what could very much be the last time. Maybe that’s the only reason why Error let him touch him.

Error stepped up to the portal and watched as Dream walked down the hallway. Sighing to himself, he leapt through the portal without another word.

He watched helplessly as the portal closed behind him.

Maybe the Multiverse _was_ more dangerous than he originally thought.

* * *

Although he didn’t remember much about his old universe, he _did_ know that he once had a normal life. The oldest memory he could remember was sitting alone in a large, blank void. 

He hadn’t discovered the Multiverse until recently. The voices in his void told him about how many others were out there, how many people had been destroyed. They taught him how to open a portal and, just like that, he arrived in Dreamtale.

It was another Sans who approached him just as he was about to walk across the bridge. He had been lurking in the shadows and following him since the very moment he went into this universe. His voice startled Error, who stilled in fear. 

When he turned around, he glanced over the other skeleton. A lazy smile is on his face and one of his hands is shoved in his pocket. His red diamond eyelight was mismatched from his yellow star eyelight. He had one golden tooth (the rest were all normal, although sharp) glinting in the light. Confusion hit Error when he looked at the yellow star shaped necklace wrapped around his neck.

A saving point.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, pointing to the stick that Error had picked up for protection purposes. The glitch didn’t reply. 

The other skeleton didn’t seem to mind. He held out a hand, “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

Error dragged his eyes down to the bony appendage being extended. The one thing he hated more than not being in his void was being touched. Whenever someone touched him, it felt like he was being burned.

For another few moments, the stranger waited. When he realized that Error didn’t want to touch him, he frowned and grabbed what looked to be a giant paintbrush.

“Shake this paintbrush instead. Much easier.”

Quickly getting irritated by this odd Sans, he grabbed the bristles.

The violent shock of electricity made him convulse. His soul pounded as the other looked over him with a smirk.

“Hasn’t anyone told you?” He drawled, turning around and beginning to walk off. “In this Multiverse, all glitches must be executed. It’s a kill or be killed world.”

* * *

When he wakes up, Error’s standing in front of the portal again. Dream isn’t there this time. He’s alone.

He walks down the same path he did the time before. This time, however, he whirled around before the other skeleton could startle him.

“Kinda rude leavin’ a pal hanging,” The stranger was acting innocent again, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Error held back an annoyed groan. There he goes again. “Nope.”

The other clicked his tongue. When the ‘glitch’ walked over the bridge, he quickly rushed up ahead of him and shoved both hands in his pockets.

“So… where ya going?” He watched as Error paused, staring at him blankly. Shaking his head, he huffed, “If you want to be caught by Underfell’s Papyrus, be my guest.”

The glitch faltered before taking careful steps across the bridge. After making a noise of satisfaction, the strange skeleton began to lead the way.

“I’m Ink, by the way,” the skeleton finally says. He paused and turned to Error, “There’s a town further ahead called Snowdin. Are ya heading there?”

Error frowned before shaking his head, “Out.”

“Out?” Ink echoed, “Out where?”

“Out of here,” Error snapped back.

“That’s kind of ambitious, Glitchy-”

“My name is **Error.”**

“That’s kind of ambitious, _Glitchy,”_ Ink stopped in his tracks and Error followed his lead, “Especially with the fact that this is a version of Underfell that is in the **_void._ **Not only would you have to make it through this place, but you’d have to make it out of the void as well.”

At this realization, Error shifted from foot to foot nervously. This was going to be a _lot_ more difficult than he originally expected.

Ink noticed this, of course, “Don’t worry. I won’t kill ya. I’m stuck in this place as well. As for Red and Edge, though… they’re fanatics when it comes to killing people.”

As if in cue, two pairs of footsteps could be seen approaching them in the distance. 

“Good luck, pal,” Ink winked and poked his tongue out, “They aren’t the biggest fans of mercy.”

* * *

Half of Error’s right arm was covered in flowers when he finally realizes that he can hide behind the huge boulder at the side of the path. He scurries behind there when the Fell brothers approach again. 

Thankfully, Ink didn’t give his location away. Instead, he made awful puns with Red which, of course, annoyed Edge. _(“EYE have been keeping an eye out for a newcomer but haven’t seen any.” “INK!” “Wow, sounds like you’re doing a skele-TON of work!”_ **_“RED!”)_ **

This continued until the brothers left with Edge grumbling under his breath about the Sanses’ incompetency.

A minute later, Error peeked out from behind the boulder and gave Ink an expression that was somewhere between annoyance and surprise. 

Ink shrugged.

He confused Error. On one hand, he’s killed him and probably wouldn’t do anything if he was in danger. On the other hand, he didn’t give away his location and instead played along with it. How annoying. 

After stepping out of his hiding place, Ink lazily grinned again, “Heh, looks like you got lucky, pal.”

Error glanced down at the flowers peeking out of his sleeve. It’s a miracle that Ink hadn’t asked anything about it yet. Maybe he can pass off as some kind of floral monster at this rate.

“Snowdin’s there?” He asked, pointing ahead. 

Ink nodded. “Want me to take you there?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“You’re getting the hang of it!” Ink turned around and to walk. Error followed him, dropping the stick just in case he would need to run away again. Surprisingly, there was no need for that, because Ink led him to a sign that said _“WELCOME TO SNOWDIN.”_

Ink spread his arms out dramatically, “Welcome to Snowdin. The brothers don’t come here much, so you can relax for a while.”

The glitchy skeleton glanced off to the distance at the Inn. With a confused expression, he turned to the other. “Why are you helping me?”

“Helping?” Ink repeated, raising a brow. “Nah, you’re helping yourself, Glitchy. I’m just watching from the distance and letting things happen.”

“Why not turn me into those two, then?” Error questioned, crossing his arms. Honestly? He was beginning to get a little suspicious now.

The other blinked for a few moments before shrugging and tilting his head to the side, “You’re funny. I heard you snickering behind the boulder when we were annoying Edge. You’re lucky that he has a hard time hearing over his own voice, pal.”

Before he could even reply, Ink waved and walked off. Error glared in the direction he was walking in. He stared at his retreating form before finally making his way to the Inn. It was time for him to take a nap again.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was thankful that he hadn’t been murdered in his sleep. 

The monsters here were harsh and sent judgmental glares in his direction, but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. The voices had always been very harsh to him and he just got used to it over time. 

Reluctantly, he trudged out of Snowdin. No one even _dared_ to approach him. There’s something light red in the distance that was obscured by the falling snow that was slowly beginning to get harsher. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that it was Papyrus. However, upon closer inspection, the figure has a shorter stature and there’s a glint of the save point star. 

Ink was sitting at a sentry station. He was spacing out and got surprised when he saw the glitch he had met the day before, “Didn’t think you’d be coming this far.”

Error raised a brow, unimpressed by his wording. Ink snorted.

“Thought you’d want to stay in Snowdin. You know… there’s warmth, safety, food… ‘sides, the brothers only go there every now and then. If you’re lucky, you won’t even run into them.”

“Why would I stay in this absolute garbage can of a universe?” The darker skeleton questioned, rolling his eyelights.

The other stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. “You _really_ want to get out of this universe, don’t you?”

His eyelights flickered over to the flowers on the side of his skull before continuing. “There’s a lot of puzzles… I mean _traps_ up ahead. Edge set them up. If you get past them fast enough, you may just be able to not run into him.”

Was he _actually_ helping him this time?

Although surprised, Error still looked down and mumbled “thank you” as he walked away. 

The last thing he heard from the other skeleton was a faint chuckle and a, “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

* * *

It takes Error about half an hour to get through the first trap. He considered using his powers but sighed when he realized that he _couldn’t_ use them. The flowers, for whatever reason, were depending on his magic to survive. They didn’t leave any leftovers.

An hour after that, he came across two weird dog creatures. They snark threats under their breaths and swing their axes at him. This annoyed Error, who quickly ran off in hopes of losing them.

Accidentally, he ran into _Edge._

“Anomaly!” The tall skeleton exclaimed, seeming surprised to see him. His soul pounded as he looked over the flowers.

When his soul is pulled out of his body and a large bone slices through it, there’s nothing he can do.

* * *

Fortunately, he was unable to outrun ‘Dogamy’ and ‘Dogaressa’ again. 

He sprinted this time and got through the other traps much quicker. Because he’s oh-so-lucky, he ran into Edge again. This time, when he pulls his soul out, he dodged right away.

This surprised Edge. He got even more surprised when Error decided not to fight him, mostly because he didn’t have powers at the moment and was fairly weak.

Several bones materialized again and Error was able to dodge them. That is, until one of the bones unexpectedly hit his leg. 

He fell onto the snow with a startled cry. Quickly, he tried to get up but realized in horror that he had been pinned to the ground. Multiple other bones floated above him, getting ready to kill him. The first hit his spine, the second hit his arm, and the last stabbed through the back of his skull.

Needless to say, he died once again.

* * *

Error shot up in bed and immediately reached for the back of his skull. Fortunately, there wasn’t any wounds, but he _did_ feel something cold.

“Oh no…”

He pulled at it and winced. A flower was growing in the _back of his skull_ now.

When he reached Ink’s sentry station again, he was impatient and spoke up first. “How long does it take for Edge to come back to Snowdin?”

Ink had to think for a moment. He quickly drank what looked like _paint_ before answering, “He’s probably in Waterfall right now. Undyne usually checks the second half of it, so he’s probably going to be making rounds in a few hours. Never goes into town unless he absolutely needs it, though. Red usually just goes wherever he goes, he’s like his assistant or something.”

“Like what?” Error asked.

“Uhhh… I dunno. Sleep? Food, maybe? Our schedules are really different.”

Skeletons didn’t need to eat, but they could if they wanted to. Even then, ‘Glitchy’ made a face. “You _eat?”_

“Of course. It’d be a shame to pass up on Grillby’s.”

Error frowns in confusion.

“Wait…” Ink squinted as he leaned back, “Have you never been to _Grillby’s?!”_

“Nope.”

“So you’re saying that you’ve stayed in Snowdin for a while and have _never_ been to Grillby’s?” He actually looks offended. “Breakfast? Dinner?”

“I guess I _am_ saying that.”

“Stars,” Ink hopped out of his seat and then stepped out of the station, “Do you not like to eat or something?!”

“No time. I wanted to get out of here. I still want to get out of here. Besides, if you like it then it’s probably just a soap store or something.”

“Oh, come on,” He rolled his eyelights jokingly, “We’re going to Grillby’s.”

Ink reaches down to grab Error’s hand. The moment they made contact, Error violently flinched back and stared at him with wide eyes.

He focuses on Ink’s hand. There’s nothing in it, so why was he so scared? If he wanted to get out of here, then maybe this lazy asshole could help him out.

The other raised an eyebrow again. 

Error took a deep breath before shoving his hands in his pockets and nodding. Ink led him to Grillby’s wordlessly. Thankfully, not even he would question whatever just happened.

* * *

Grillby’s is a busy restaurant. 

As soon Ink kicked the door open and screamed, “I’M HERE!” multiple groans could be heard. Fortunately, no one even spared Error a glance. 

They took a seat at a booth and Error automatically felt warmer. It felt nice in there, much better than all the snow outside. As it turns out, the heat source he was looking for was who he could only guess was the owner of the restaurant. 

His name, _Grillby,_ made that rather obvious. He took their orders before setting down a bottle of **_paint_ **in front of them. At first, he thought it was a joke.

“Paint?” Ink offered, holding it out to him.

Error eyed the bottle in absolute disgust before glancing down at his fries. “Nope. That’s-”

“More for me!” Ink exclaimed, pouring _way_ too much paint on his own fries. Error nearly gagged. Who the _hell_ puts **paint on** **_fries?!_ **The other then proceeded to drink the rest of the paint straight from the bottle.

When Ink noticed his disgusted stare, he smiled innocently and waved. “Earth to Glitchy?”

“What the actual fuck did I just witness?”

Thankfully, Grillby noticed and gave Error ketchup wordlessly. The glitch thanked him. Similarly to Ink’s reaction, this took him aback for a few moments before he walked off.

Did no one know manners here?

Then, he glanced at Ink’s disgusting meal.

He wouldn’t be surprised if no one knew manners, actually.

The fries were pretty good, actually. Last time he ate was at Dream’s house, when the kind skeleton offered him a golden apple for whatever reason. 

Ink already ate more than half of his tray and didn’t even seem to mind the disgusting amount of paint on it. “Food’s good, right?”

Error nodded sheepishly. “Guess so.” He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Told ya it’d be a shame to pass up on Grillby’s!” Ink laughed loudly, “No one makes better fries than Grillby does. It’s the only restaurant in Snowdin, so… you’ll probably have to come here a lot.”

The glitch frowned. _Why was Ink so insistent that he stayed here?_ He thought about it before coming up with something that may just explain it. If Red was Underfell’s Sans, then Ink must be an outcode who got stuck here for whatever reason.

“Out,” He mumbled, “We’re getting out of here.”

 _“We?”_ Ink leaned forward, squinting, “Are those flowers-”

“I was just wondering about you,” He admitted, nearly snickering at the other’s stupidity, “Don’t you want to get out as well?”

Ink nodded, “Yeah. ‘Course I do.”

“Then why not-”

For the first time, Ink just glared at him.

“Finish your fries, Warning.”

* * *

Ink says that Edge was sure to be by Snowdin by now. Whether or not he’d visit was a mystery to both of them. Error just decided to stay at the Inn for a little longer.

The flowers were beginning to grow on Error’s nerves. He was partially blinded due to _multiple flowers_ growing out of his right eye socket. 

He sets out again the next day. Ink isn’t at his station. For some reason, he was saddened by this. Of course he quickly shook off the thought _(he’s annoying!)_ and went forward without talking to anyone.

Luckily, he was able to solve multiple puzzles without Papyrus interrupting them. When he finally walked across the bridge, a large blizzard obscured his vision. There was nowhere else to stay, however, so he was forced to walk forward.

Well, he didn’t _walk._ Instead, he sprinted through the chilly storm. His legs were beginning to exhaust at a rapid rate but he didn’t care. He just had to finally escape.

When he finally got to the other side, he realized how horrible his luck-rate was.

Papyrus was standing there, glaring down at him. Next to him was Ink himself, wearing his usual smirk. Right away, Error could just tell that he ratted him out. Glaring at him didn’t help, though, as Ink just shrugged in response.

He’s killed again. This time, he didn’t fight back. When he woke up in the Inn the next day, he only rolled over. He can’t remember how to be determined anymore.

A new flower was on his right temple, this time red with yellow tips on its petals.

* * *

Two days passed before he decided to finally try again. He _really_ didn’t want to talk to Ink, but he had no choice. The damn paint-eater was there, waiting for him.

As usual, he thanked him before walking off. That is, until Ink called out behind him.

“Hey.”

Error frowned. That was yet another pattern break. Usually, everyone in town said the same things whenever he came back to life. Ink, however, always said different things.

The other skeleton hopped out of his seat and stepped out of his station. From the deep scowl on his face and the red crosshairs in his eyelights, Error knew that he wasn’t going to be invited to Grillby’s again.

“What’s your deal, huh? What’s with the goody, sweet, innocent schtick you’ve got going on?”

The glitch is confused. He frowns in response.

Ink didn’t like that, “Do you think you can just get out of here by being ‘kind’ to _everyone?!”_

Several bones materialized in the air behind him. For a moment, Error could _swear_ he saw ink forming them.

Error tried to make a run for it, but he’s suddenly surrounded by a colorful yet dull magic that makes him float in midair. He flailed around uselessly.

“Or do you, maybe, want to trick us into trusting you? You’re probably just going to kill us all at the last minute, arentcha?” His eyelights had never seemed so red before.

“Stop this! Put me down!” The glitch growled. Why the hell was this person so _moody?!_

“Haven’t I already told you that this is a kill or be killed world? That _isn’t_ going to work here!” Ink raised him even higher. 

Error stopped flailing around, glaring at him.

“So stop trying and just give up already!” At these words, his left eyelight turned green before bones were sent in Error’s direction. 

All he could do was let it happen.

* * *

Error stared at his reflection in the mirror.

At this rate, he could probably be an entire flower garden. He summoned a bone (one of the few abilities in this life that he _does_ know) and tried to force them off. The pain was unbearable and he gave up.

There’s a new flower on his left temple now.

“Great. _Another_ one…”

He stared at his reflection before coming to a conclusion.

“I guess my theory’s right. Whenever I die, another of these things grow out of me.”

Talking to himself so much almost made him miss the voices. He flopped onto his bed again and decided to let it all out before he tried again.

For the first time in weeks, he sobbed.

* * *

If there’s anything that he’s learned at this rate, it’s that killing others with kindness really _is_ a thing. 

So, the next time he went to Ink’s station, he made sure to say “thank you” again. 

The other _flinched._ His eyelights flicker across Error’s skull. For a moment, his gaze lingered on the new flower on the glitch’s neck.

“What?”

“Thank you,” Error repeated before turning around and walking away. This time, he didn’t care to look back.

A few hours passed before the glitch reached Dogamy and Dogaressa again. This time, he wasn’t able to outrun them.

* * *

Ink isn’t looking at him. Instead, he’s staring down at the snow, seeming to be troubled.

“Grillby’s?” Error asked instead of the usual spiel. This startles Ink, forcing him to stop spacing out.

“Huh?” He says dumbly. Error motioned back to Snowdin. “Yeah, sure…”

They ordered fries again. Grillby gave Error paint, but he passed it to a very confused Ink and asked for ketchup instead. After receiving the ketchup, he thanked the bartender, who seemed very happy afterwards.

“Where’s your scarf?” Ink asked, realizing that he wasn’t wearing his usual scarf.

“Back in the Inn.”

He hums. “So, you’ve decided to stay in Snowdin?”

“Same answer as always. Nope.”

Now he sighed. “You’re really, _really_ set on that, aren’t you?”

It takes a while for Error to reply. He allows himself to enjoy a few more fries before speaking again. 

“It’s all I really can do.”

When Ink snorted, he smiled. Maybe the other understood him now.

* * *

The next time around, he ran into Ink and Edge again. This time, Red was there as well.

Ink only watched as he was attacked again. Error reached out to grab a stick, but Edge rammed a bone into his arm. He yelps and tries to grab the femur, but it was useless. His arm was barely hanging onto his body at that point.

Red steps in at some point as well. He breaks his other arm along with both of his legs using his attacks.

His soul shattered again.

* * *

The next few runs were the same. He was killed each and every time as Ink just watched. When he woke up, another flower had grown somewhere.

The right side of his neck and cheek were now covered in flowers as well. 

Most of the time these days, Ink looked like he was in deep thought. When that happened, Error always took him to Grillby’s.

One day, he got curious. “Why’d you offer, Windows Vista?”

Although the nickname wanted to make him scowl, he didn’t.

“You looked sad.”

Ink scowled, “What’s it to you?”

“Just wanted to be nice. You may be an asshole, but that doesn’t mean I have to be one as well.”

He shot a strange look in Error’s direction. The glitch only chuckled in return.

* * *

Once the flowers took over three of his fingers, Ink was the one who took them to Grillby’s that time.

As usual, Error gave him the paint and Ink gave him the ketchup. When Error thanks Grillby, Ink glances over him.

“Why do you do that?” He asked, watching as the bartender walked away a little brighter.

“Being polite isn’t so bad,” Error pointed out, “Besides, it’s just the right thing to do. This universe is a shithole so it’s better to make people happier than sadder.”

“But you’re _always_ polite. You don’t even know these people, you could just not say anything and leave it at that.”

Error sighed. “I _can_ be rude. I don’t _want_ to be.”

“Huh.”

Ink held up his bottle of paint, “Cheers!”

For the first time in a while, Error laughed and held up his ketchup, “Cheers.”

* * *

Next time they go to Grillby’s, Error’s left hand is completely numb due to the flowers. Ink notices this and doesn’t offer his hand to him anymore.

At least he had _some_ respect for others.

“Can I ask you something?” Ink questions once his fries are absolutely _covered_ in paint again. 

“You just did,” Error pointed out, deciding to be playful back for once.

“Heh,” Ink huffed out awkwardly. He waved a hand towards him, “What’s with the…?”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah.”

The glitch didn’t know how to explain. Instead, he hummed. “I’ll tell you later.”

“You’re staying in Snowdin?”

Error raised a brow. “You’re _still_ asking me that after so long? If you wanna come with, just come with.”

Ink throws his head back and laughs. That’s the first time Error’s offered.

* * *

“I’m getting out of here,” Error said before Edge could brutally murder him again. The other paused in confusion while Ink just watched, intrigued. “Wanna come?”

Ink’s eyelights shrunk in disbelief while Edge stopped, stunned.

Then he cackles.

“The only ones getting out of here are _us!_ Anomalies like you don’t even belong to this universe!” Edge laughed, “Unfortunately, we don’t have enough human souls. Your soul may just make do, though! Anomalies don’t have true monster souls here, anyways!”

Error was too stunned to move. He didn’t even react when a bone hit him again.

* * *

“My soul can confuse the barrier into thinking they have seven _human_ souls?! How does that even **_work?!”_ **

Error groaned, looking over his soul with narrowed sockets. It was blue and looked to be just as glitchy as he was.

He hummed, confused. “Why can’t they just take Ink’s soul if that were the case?”

His reflection didn’t reply.

* * *

Error approached Ink’s station a little too late. They talked for a little before Edge caught them mid-conversation.

 _“Ink!_ An anomaly is **_right there_ ** and you’re not even going to _try_ to kill it?!” He sounded pissed. Ink flinched.

He said nothing in response, instead looking away.

“What? Are you trying to _befriend_ it?!” Red snorted.

“No,” Error interrupts, ignoring the hate-filled glare he had gotten used to, “I was trying to befriend him.”

All three skeletons stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Capture it,” Edge glares at Ink, pointing in Error’s direction.

Ink blinked slowly. “What?”

“It wants a friend. Good friends show people how things work around here.”

_“What?”_

Edge growled. Ink flinched. Red watched.

Error stares at Ink, hoping to catch his attention. He’s successful. His eyelights are wavering and he’s shaking, but they’ve certainly made eye contact. The glitch nodded slowly, bowing his head.

 **“Well?”** Edge was getting impatient.

Reluctantly, Ink grabbed his giant paintbrush again. 

Error’s soul shattered again.

* * *

“Grillby’s?”

Ink’s eyelights are still wavering and he looks shaken up. He looked surprised by Error’s request, but still shrugged.

“Sure.”

They got what they always get. This time, Ink seemed more quiet than usual.

“Hey, Hazard Message? I’ve got a question for ya,” Ink set his paint down, “Do you think… that _everyone_ can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?”

The question surprised Error. There’s a new flower right beside his eyesocket. He knew that he was only one death away from being blind.

Even then, he still nodded.

“Yeah. I do.”

* * *

“—I’m tellin’ you, this may not be a bad thing.”

“I’ll _tell you_ what’s a bad thing!”

Error hears them through the blizzard before he can see them. That’s new.

 _“You_ fraternizing with the enemy!”

Edge jabbed his finger in Ink’s chest. He staggered backwards, but took a step back and held his ground.

“I am _not_ fraternizing. I am saying we think this through-”

“No, Ink, you _can’t_ think! All you ever do is sit in your post and draw and eat and sleep and be absolutely _useless!”_

“That’s enough, Edge,” Ink growled.

“Oh look, he knows how to talk back!” Red mused.

They’re definitely fighting.

Error waits for them to notice his presence. Once they finally do, Edge smirked.

“Speak of the devil…” He summoned bones again to attack, but Ink stepped in front of him.

The bones disappear. “What are you doing?”

“To spite and show you that I’m _not_ useless,” Ink grabbed Error’s good arm, making him flinch back, _“I’m_ taking him to Asgore.”

Error froze.

 **_“No,”_ **Edge growled. Even Red looked a little scared.

 **_“Watch me,”_ **Ink bites back. 

The ground pulls out from underneath them. Error stumbles back just as light explodes around them in one second and disappears in the next.

When the glitch looks around again, they’re in front of a sentry station similar to the one in Snowdin. However, there was no snow _anywhere_ and a blue flower was at the side.

Error pushed Ink away, falling onto the floor by accident.

“Hey pal, are you alright?”

“You’re taking me to **_King Asgore?!”_ **

Ink shook his head. “Would you believe me if I said I lied to my brother, Glitchy?”

He frowns. “Why-”

“He was going to kill you,” Ink says, “Had to make use of what I had and get you outta there. I don’t think he’ll try to take us now unless he wants to dust me, which wouldn’t work in the first place. Trust me, if he could he would have dusted me on the spot.”

 _“Unbelievable,”_ Error replies with a surprised expression, clearly in disbelief. “You want to help me.”

“You said that everyone can be a good person, didn’t you? I’m trying.”

Slowly, he lowered his hand and held it out to Error. The glitch hesitated before grabbing it. He helped him up and began to lead them down what looks to be a waterfall.

This time, he’s fine with this. The blue blush on his cheekbones blend in with the flowers, anyways.

Edge didn’t kill him. He’s safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> For a while now, things haven’t been very easy. Throughout my lowest points in life, however, I would read Flowerfell and absolutely enjoy it. Some of my greatest memories include just reading it for hours on end.  
> So, here we are! Please note that the original Flowerfell is only viewable by paying $1 on Patreon, but it’s definitely worth the price!  
> I hope you enjoyed this~  
> Check out my Tumblr, I finally got one: outerink.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, before anyone asks:  
> Dream takes Toriel’s place in a way. He’s Error’s ‘first stop’ because the first AU he visits is Dreamtale. Then, he wants to get the hell out of there, and ends up learning Dreamtale only has one portal. That portal leads to Underfell.  
> Does that make sense? Who knows. Feel free to ask questions on Tumblr!
> 
> Also also: I got this idea after finding this FF!Ink design by myebi herself! https://www.deviantart.com/myebi/art/C-FlowerFell-Ink-696927109


	2. Chapter 2

With the flowers taking all of his magic from him, Error began to feel sick. He felt nauseous and dizzy as he wade through the water. If it wasn’t for Ink holding him steady, the current surely would’ve taken him.

Once they’re on dry land, Error sits down to rest his tired legs. 

“Are you okay?”

Ink. His eyelights were shaped into two question marks, one upside down and the other normal. 

The glitch considered lying, but he knew that wouldn’t be fair. He let out a sigh, “No, I may be getting sick. Doesn’t help that it’s freezing in here.”

A few minutes passed before, finally, Error stood up again. Even if he was walking, he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. 

His vision was blurry and he felt warm inside but cold outside. Suddenly, there’s a rustle of cloth and a weight on his shoulders. 

“Here,” Ink’s voice says. He turned to look at him, but he was pointedly not looking at him.

Error puts his arms through the sleeves and brings his jacket closer. Who knew that Ink would have such a warm jacket?

“Thank you,” he replies. At this point, it’s instinct for him. 

He yawns and misses the smile that briefly graced Ink’s face.

* * *

Most of the monsters in Waterfall sniff the air and stare at Error for a few seconds before scurrying off once they registered Ink’s presence. He says nothing about it, instead walking on with Error’s numb hand clasped in his own. They would need to take breaks every few minutes to let Error gain his energy back.

At some point, the glitch nearly fell onto his face. Fortunately, Ink caught him in time and looked him in the eye. The flowers were basically devouring his skull now.

“S-sorry,” Error stammered. Ink’s expression softened.

“Here. Let’s stay here for a while, pal.”

“Fine.”

Staying in one place out in the open like this was risky. Edge or even Undyne may be right behind him. He could only hope that they trusted him.

Error sat down in the bioluminescent grass and Ink sat down next to him, leaning back with his weight supported by his arms.

Although Edge had been insulting him since day one, he had never called him a traitor until today. 

Ink knows that this counts as treachery, but at the same time he doesn’t care. The monsters could just wait for another human to fall down here instead of using an innocent monsterMs soul. Yeah, Error may not belong here, but neither does he.

This ‘anomaly’ was different. He was confusing and bright and _Determined,_ but he’s also warm and kind and polite and forgiving. Ever since he accidentally got trapped here so long ago, he forgot how to be any of those things. 

All mistakes here are punishable by lashing. Lashing and being kicked around. Sometimes offenders even get dusted for their trouble.

No matter how many times he’s tried, Error never properly dusted. Instead, the universe must have confused his soul with Frisk’s. He was able to regenerate and use save points, something he had never seen before from a ‘Sans.’

He’d been furious when he noticed that whenever the glitch died, time wound itself back to make it seem like he had never been killed. He’s had to deal with time shenanigans of his own, and gave up hope in his old, blank universe, so finding someone else like him who could go back made him jealous. It was for that reason that he wasted no time in killing him every now and again, wrapping him in his magic and watching as he screamed.

But then time jumped back again. And Error acted like nothing had ever happened. He had thought that, perhaps, Error wouldn’t remember, but the paint-sharing gave it away. But he always tried to be good to him. One determined glitch with what may just be the Multiverse’s strongest soul versus one outcode who didn’t even have one already had a clear victor. But Error never fought back.

Sure, he may make rude-ish comments at times, but he had learned to love that. He knew that Error never meant them.

Besides, it never looked like he was doing the rewinds on purpose. He died, and then time jumped. If anything, the flowers on the glitch had grown more numerous and he looked exhausted.

Error tips to the side and his skull fell on his shoulder. He jolts in surprise and the glitch pulls back, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyesocket and mumbling an apology.

He pauses then smiles, “It’s alright, Error. We’ll be here a while.”

The glitch was visibly surprised to hear him use his real name. 

* * *

“What are they?”

Ink had resorted to carrying Error bridal style. He would have put him on his back if it wasn’t for his paintbrush getting in the way. Besides, the poor glitch didn’t even mind.

Error is pointing to one of the tall blue glowing flowers. Ink doesn’t stop but he still answers, “Echo flowers! They repeat the last thing they hear!”

He stepped to the side so they could get near them. Error tilts his skull to the side but doesn’t hear them. Good.

They then passed by a small corridor and Error mumbles at him to stop. He does so and the glitch weakly tries to straighten within his hold so he could read one of the signs. He makes a frustrated noise.

“A haunting song echoes down the corridor,” Ink read, “Won’t you play along?”

Error snorted before resting against his chest once again, “There’s nothing.”

Just as they near the exit, there’s a small bin with umbrellas. He picks one up since he can hear the rain much stronger up ahead. Error shifted in his hold and grabbed one too.

“We’re only gonna need one, Ruru,” Ink pointed out, only for Error to shake his skull.

“Go back.”

“What?”

“Go back.”

And so he does. 

He watched in amusement as Error reached out and put the extra umbrella near the statue. Just as he was about to laugh, a music box started to play. 

Error laughed into the fabric of his shirt, “I knew that statue seems familiar…”

They just stand there for a while until Error falls asleep. Ink stares at the music box for a minute or so before moving on.

* * *

Error didn’t wake up.

* * *

When he does wake up, it’s nothing but darkness. His eyes are open, but he’s unable to see. Obviously, he’s confused.

That’s when something clasped his hands. 

“Ruru? You there?”

Ink? So he _is_ awake after all. He reaches up and tries to pull off whatever might be covering his eyes, but once they find the cold objects and pull, a hot pain shoots through his form and he falls forward with a yelp.

Something catches him. Must be Ink.

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay…”

“I can’t-”

“I know, Glitchy.”

Error takes a deep breath, “Every time I die, another flower grows.”

There’s silence. He could feel Ink’s hand on their numb wrist tighten by a fraction, but not a word was said.

“Ink?”

“Error, I-”

“I know you remember, Ink. I… also know that you don’t belong to this universe,” He sighed, “You… you’ve always been different from the rest, in the best way possible…”

For a moment, Ink didn’t speak. Then, he clasped his hands again, “How long…?”

“Red is this universe’s Sans. You’re also a Sans, but you aren’t Red. Your weapon is a giant paintbrush, which certainly doesn’t fit in, and Edge was weird towards you.”

“...Are you doing reloads on purpose, or is that just…”

“Of course not. I’ve wanted to die more times than I can remember but I _can’t.”_

There’s another pause before Ink gets up and picks him up again. 

“Where are we?” He asked at some point.

Ink replied quickly. “Waterfall. Near the Echo Flowers. Remember, near the save point?”

Error nodded slowly. The other paused for a moment before he felt something warm and thick wrap around his shoulders. He flustered when he realized its Ink’s jacket.

“Come on, Error. We’re wasting glowlight.”

* * *

Occasionally, Error can hear the echo flower’s whispers. 

Most of the people who wished around here were either dead or have gone far, _far_ away. Ink knows this all too well. One of his first friends in this universe was murdered all because he sat down in the wrong spot and got into a fight.

Despite this, he understood that the glitch was curious and made sure to walk closer to them. 

“I don’t remember the whispers being so loud last time,” Error pointed out, much to Ink’s amusement. 

“We were preoccupied. Either that, or the whispers here could be newer than the other ones.”

“What _is_ this place, anyways?”

“According to what Red said when he first showed me around, this was a place where people would just hang out, or wish, or even just… oh, I forgot, but you get the jist.”

 _“Long ago, a prophecy was told to all of monsterkind,”_ One of the flowers whispered.

 _“Aliens from distant universes would visit them. With three of the alien souls, they would be able to be freed from the Underground.”_ Another whispered back.

Error stiffened. Ink, too, seemed startled by this information. They listened carefully.

_“It was either three alien souls or seven human souls. Unsure of which path to pick, King Asgore ordered that both aliens and humans be brought to his castle.”_

_“The aliens were said to have powers no one in this universe had ever seen before. Not many people believed that they existed, though. Not until the first alien arrived.”_

_“His name was Sans. He was a double of one from this universe. His wings, however, earned him the nickname_ **_Angel._ ** _He was killed on the very day that he was found.”_

_“With the realization that distant universes did exist, the rest of the prophecy was quickly found out.”_

_“The second alien to visit, another double nicknamed_ **_Mars,_ ** _was gifted with the ability to turn back time. A curse came along with this, however, that only allowed him to turn back time once he died.”_

_“Finally, a third alien was never to be found. Not yet, at least…”_

Ink growled. “Don’t listen to them. Probably so loud because it was some prank recently pulled by some dumb kid who wanted to scare you.”

Once they reach the corridor with the statue again, Ink makes sure to put the umbrella near the statue. 

This time, they were able to walk past the looming view of the caste. 

The realization that Error wouldn’t be able to see it made Ink frown.

“You can see the castle from here, Glitchy. It’s… huge, and nice!” He tried his hardest to sound optimistic.

Error chucked. “You’re such an idiot.”

Ink cracked a smile, “I know.”

He returned the umbrella once they made it to the other side.

Error wanted to walk again and took Ink’s hand. It was in this condition that Undyne found them. She scowled at their joined hands.

“I’m taking the… alien… to the king,” Ink said, straightening his posture. 

Undyne snorts, “We all know you’re just after Edge’s position.” She says and, dammit, Ink wished everyone would stop thinking that. 

The rules of the Underground. Kill or be killed. Trust no one. It was easier when people weren’t kind to you and you felt like you owed them shit.

“I’m doing this so that we can be free,” Ink snapped, tightening his grip on Error’s hand. 

“That may be so,” Undyne began, summoning her spear with a smirk, “But whoever brings the alien to the king gets to be his right-hand warrior and I’m not going to lose that to _you.”_

Fucking competitions in this universe as well. You’d think that everyone would learn how to solve their problems together, but nope. It was every monster for themself.

Ink grabbed his paintbrush, “Sorry, pal. I can’t let you do that either.”

Surprisingly, Error grabbed his sleeve. Ink didn’t turn to him, but he still heard his words; “Please, don’t hurt her. It’s better to kill people with kindness in this universe-”

The other skeleton momentarily stills at the stupidity of that request. Both of them were about to be killed by some other monster, and _that’s_ what Error asks?

“Please, Ink. It’s much better to not hurt people from the core of a universe…”

Undyne takes the distraction to her advantage and attacks. 

Ink leapt forward and slammed her back into the wall ahead of them. As Error’s pleads turned into _shouts,_ all he could do was listen in surprise. He made bones with his paintbrush and tossed them at her, using them to keep her pinned against the wall. 

Error tugged at his sleeve. Ink grabbed his wrist and began to run as fast as he could. He can’t believe how much this glitch managed to change him.

* * *

When they finally slowed down, they decided to take a break. Fortunately, there’s a nice spot right next to the bridge that’ll take them to the other side of Waterfall. Undyne hasn’t followed.

Maybe she got killed by accident, but it was impossible to know.

Error didn’t explain why he believed kindness was the best way out. Ink tried to question it a few times, but he never earned a response. 

The glitch was resting his skull on Ink’s shoulder again. He didn’t mind it.

“Hurting people is what the universe wants you to do,” Error mumbled just as Ink was convinced he was asleep, “It’s how I’ve made it this far: by always being kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness may just be enough.”

Ink falls asleep with those words repeating in his head.

* * *

Good news was that Undyne wasn’t killed! Bad news was she hated them even more than she did before.

She found them a little later on after they woke up from their naps. After making some horrible speech about how she deserves to be Asgore’s right hand man, she summoned her spears and began to attack them.

Ink picked Error up again before sprinting. He could fight back and he honestly _should_ but the other skeleton absolutely wouldn’t allow it. Sometimes, he can’t tell if the glitch really did want to be polite, or if he just saw kindness as a way to escape this universe. It was hard to tell. 

_It’s how I’ve made it this far: by always being kind._

_Sometimes kindness is all we can give._

_Sometimes kindness may just be enough._

They reach a dead end and Ink digs his heels into the wood just before they fall into the large hole below. When he turned around, Undyne was cornering them.

He could just imagine her smirking under her helmet as she raised her spear and dragged it across the bridge. The wood beneath them gave out and all that could be seen was darkness and a splash of water.

* * *

_“Ink? Ink! Wake up, please- this isn’t the time to prank me, idiot!”_

He woke up to someone calling his name. There’s a light being obscured by something and when his vision clears, Error’s face is above him. Top half obscured by flowers, sure, but it’s still him. The light above him acted like a halo and they’re soaking wet.

With horror, he realized that Error probably thought he was pranking him. 

“I’m awake,” He mumbled as he sat up. Much to his surprise, Error leaned back and let out a watery laugh.

“Good…”

Ink tried to sit up, but ended up wincing and just laying back down again. Undyne shouldn’t come after them for a while. Among looking down, he realized that they were on a bed of flowers. Just like the ones on Error. Maybe if he laid down, he’d blend right in.

“Mind if we stay here for a little longer, Ru? I’m a little _bone-tired_ right now.”

Error’s inelegant snort made him smile.

“Sure. Not like I can go anywhere without you. I can’t even see.”

That’s what made Ink frown. Half of the flowers on him were his fault. From his own act of killing him, to be trying him by rating him out to his brother, to failing to realize how weak his magic was.

He hadn’t taken off that jacket since he had given it to him, though. Admittedly, he looked adorable in it. Part of him wishes he had given it to him sooner.

“Thank you.”

Error’s words startled him. He’s smiling, too.

“...For what, pal? I didn’t-”

“For sparing her.”

Ink curls his mouth in confusion again. He stilled when Error reached down and rested a hand on his cheek.

“I wish I could see your stupid face right now. I can just tell how you look right now, though. You’re still confused, aren’t you?”

“Always. Anyways, I was an eyesore. Not missing out on much.”

Error appears to disagree as he shakes his skull again.

“I miss seeing your eyelights. They were fun to look at.”

Oh, that made Ink _blush._ Rainbow dusted his cheeks as Error leaned back with a frown.

“...Inky?”

“Yeah?”

“Why aren’t you considered to be the third alien?”

Ink fell silent. He wasn’t even sure how to explain this. With a sigh, he thought of a way that would allow him to not have to explain everything, “You’re a Sans, Ru. Try to summon my soul.”

And so, Error tried. Time and time again, he failed. It almost seemed like…

_Oh._

“You don’t… have a _soul?”_

“Nope. It’s a long story.”

“How are you…?”

“Well. I’m from an incomplete universe and… color gave me the ability to feel. That’s why I drank so much paint. Grillby has a lot, fortunately.”

“How did you even get stuck down here?!”

“This world… was being voided, but we weren’t aware of that. There was some massive glitch that had to be fixed by the creators,” He sighed. “I wasn’t able to get out because I don’t have a soul. There’s nothing for the Multiverse to recognize.”

Error hugged him. He hugged back.

* * *

There was a dummy of all things blocking their path. It keeps on muttering things under its breath and Ink is tempted to slice it down, but Error was holding him back.

It started to fight them. 

One shot nearly hits Ink, but Error pushes him aside and takes the hit.

Ink’s the one who wakes up staring at Error again, although he’s not yelling this time.

Instead, the glitch leaned back and laughed. When Ink asked what was so funny, he only laughed harder before he sagged against him. 

As he laughs, Ink checks his face for any new flowers. None. He then moved onto his arms and hands.

There’s a new bloom on his right wrist.

He frowned. “Let’s not do that again, Glitchy.”

“Yeah,” Error said between laughs, “Let’s not.”

* * *

Undyne finds them again. When Ink turned to Error to silently plead for permission, he said one firm “No.” He didn’t even need vision to tell what he was about to say. He held onto his shirt tighter.

She’s a lot more harsh this time but still, Error refuses to fight. Ink is the first to die, only for Error to follow in suit.

They woke up again in the corridor with only one echo flower.

“Ink?” Error asked, reaching out his hand to try and find his face. The former-guardian grabbed it and placed it on his cheek.

“I’m right here, Error.”

“Good. Don’t do that again, squidiot!”

There’s a new flower right next to the other one.

Unfortunately, they ended up having to fight Undyne multiple times. By the time they finally got past her, Error couldn’t feel his right arm anymore.

Once she noticed and began to shout insults behind them, Ink began to teleport a short distance a few times- short bursts enough to get them away but not exhaust him.

As soon as their feet touch hot solid ground, Ink turns around and retches. Whenever he got even a little too much energy his body reacted in odd ways.

Ink patched Error up, using his paintbrush to create bandages. 

Honestly? They had no idea what they were going to do. They’ve heard the echo flowers.

Three ‘alien’ souls to open the barrier. Asgore only has two, meaning Error would be the third. Still, the glitch felt like he was the future of Underfell and the Multiverse. Even if the monsters here are horrible, they should have access to other universes.

Admittedly, destroying a universe as large as this one would be risky. Keeping it voided and locked, however, is even _riskier._

Ink doesn’t know that Error can barely feel his legs anymore. The flowers have taken over his arms and his legs were probably next. Even if he insisted on walking, he knew that this may be his last time ever doing so.

What if he can get out to the Multiverse again, but it’s in this condition? What if the flowers are irreversible? What if he could never go back to ‘normal’ again? What if?

The other skeleton says that they’re making their way to Hotland, and then to the Royal Scientist’s Lab. Error remembers the names and can visualize some things, but at the same time he thought his entire existence was spent in that empty void. How could he remember these things if he never experienced them?

Alphys. He remembered her. She hissed at Ink, _“You,”_ and they both got startled when she began to shout at him for some reason. 

But she doesn’t fight. Instead there’s a loud explosion and Ink is fighting another familiar name- _Mettaton._ Apparently, he was originally a robot built for entertainment but was then modified to destroy anyone who can give him a soul. Ink didn’t allow him to even touch him, however, and he wants to thank him but struggles to speak. He wonders if there’s a limit to how many flowers his body can hold.

All Mettaton does is ask questions and if Ink answered wrong, they would all die. But Ink answers them all _smugly_ and eventually the robot leaves. Alphys has long fled the lab.

“Hey Glitchy?” Ink speaks. Error lifts his skull as much as he could. He shouldn’t lose hope with this. If anything, Error can do him one last favor for his help, “No pressure, but if we don’t hurry things are going to get heated.”

So he tries his best to walk. _Determination,_ they internally chant. _Determination,_ a slightly familiar voice that reminds him of Edge’s whispers. Hope of Underfell and the Multiverse. He has friends in this world who don’t deserve to be erased by the void itself. Ink deserves to be free again, and maybe Red, Edge, and Undyne won’t be so mad once they’re free.

There’s no doubt that Undyne and Edge are still chasing them, that’s why he’s been walking and walking for as much as he could now. No more stopping. No turning back. Because they all know Ink is a traitor now, and they’ll somehow kill him if he’s caught.

Ink is starting to get exasperated, and he can tell, but when he apologizes the other just sounded sad, “It’s okay, Error, it’s okay.”

Mettaton fights them several times more. Ink keeps Error as close to him as possible at all times because the monsters don’t seem to be too kind here. And Error thinks about just staying asleep, but Ink is right. They’d be caught if they stayed.

 _Determination,_ that familiar voice chants again, _For this universe. For the Multiverse._

So they walk. And Muffet makes them reload and reload and reload until his right leg is out of commission and he’s forced to walk with a limp. Ink gets frustrated and ends up killing her.

Error is upset.

He doesn’t speak for a while, but he doesn’t force a reload. They continue walking with Ink supporting his weight.

This time, they’re really at the Core. They fight Mettaton again, and his soul shatters from defending Ink and they all wake up at the Inn. And the glitch knows that it’s his left leg that’ll have to pay this time.

This round, Muffet doesn’t die. Neither does Mettaton, although Ink keeps growling that he’d rather destroy him than have to dodge. Error’s thankful that he doesn’t.

By the time they’re out of the Core, Error stumbles and falls onto the ground with a yelp. He hurt his good knee and one of his cheekbones. His arms are useless.

 _“Fuck,”_ Ink curses as he picked him up bridal style again. 

“I’m fine,” Error mumbled, using all his strength to speak.

“No you’re not.”

“Not your fault.”

Ink is quiet for a while. He just continues walking.

“I’ll get you back to the Multiverse,” He says, “Don’t worry. No matter what it takes, Ruru, I’m getting you to the Multiverse.”

Error wants to tell him to not make promises that he can’t keep, but he can’t talk anymore.

* * *

King Asgore might have been a good king once. Based on how he is in other universes, Ink _knows_ that he was a good king once. But loss and misery can do a lot to a person. His kingdom was losing hope, and with the death of both his children and the aftermath of his wife leaving, he has hardened and now just views everything as mere things that can be expended if they reach his goal.

Ink knows all too well. Once upon a time, he cared for the Multiverse even if his feelings were never ‘real.’ Once upon a time, he was viewed as the Guardian of the Multiverse who can fix everything. Once upon a time, he wasn’t forced to resort to violence. Then once upon a time, he got trapped in Underfell, was pressured into hurting others, and he thought, _this is it, I’m stuck here forever. Unless Asgore gets seven human souls or enough anomaly souls to get out of here._

Once upon a time, he was hurt by everyone including the ‘family’ who ‘adopted’ him. Once upon a time, he realized how hurting others was the only way to survive here. Once upon a time, he began to pick up on other’s actions and began to drink the red vial everyday. 

Then, once upon another time, an oddly-colored anomaly with a glitchy voice fell into his life and was kind to him. Once upon another time, Ink remembers exactly how it felt to be happy and he wants to fight for it.

* * *

Error can’t stand now, but he still pleads for Ink to not hurt Asgore. _Don’t hurt him. Don’t kill him. Spare him._ Asgore looks at him strangely, but Ink doesn’t say anything as he defends. When a fireball gets too close to Error, he begins to attack. Error can’t see anyway. He won’t kill the king. He’ll just weaken him until he can’t fight anymore.

Stupid glitch. Stupid glitchy anomaly believing in his ability to change and managing to worm his way into his rib cage. Stupid him for wanting this glitch as a friend. Stupid fucking circumstances that made everything like this.

In another life, where everyone had never lost hope, they could have all been friends. And this entire mess wouldn’t be necessary. And sure, they wouldn’t be out of the Underground quick, but everything would be nice and peaceful.

Error is sitting behind him, hoping that no one is getting hurt. Can’t see, can’t move, can barely even talk, even. Goddamn anomaly.

Ink strikes one blow before Asgore is down on one knee, weak from the fight.

“Well?” He huffed, “Do it.”

Ink is still holding up his paintbrush and he’s still able to finish Asgore off. It would be easy. Just _one_ hit. One hit and he could kill the King and take Error out of here and bring him to the Multiverse.

He raises his brush.

And then drops it.

“No.”

Asgore looks up and frowns. “No?”

Ink turns around and picks Error up. He rested his skull on his chest and whispered a “thank you.” 

“It’s how I’ve made it this far: by **being kind.** Sometimes **kindness** is all we can give,” Ink says, “Sometimes **kindness** may just **be enough.”**

This makes Asgore laugh, “That’s not how it works around here, boy. It’s kill or be killed.”

Ink shakes his skull and holds Error closer.

“Not anymore.”

* * *

He walks past Asgore, tense, but to his surprise the king let’s him. Ink walks over to the barrier and stares at it.

He needs seven human souls to get across the barrier. Or three anomaly souls.

“Hey, Glitchy,” He smiles as he looks at him. Error’s still trying to push closer to him, it’s almost amusing, “You still holding on good?”

Error nods slowly.

Surprisingly, the souls were already there waiting for him. His breath hitches at the sight. The anomaly souls especially make him tense. Maybe he had known once of them before.

“We can cross the barrier,” He mumbled, “Or just… I can take a soul, cross the barrier, come back, take the rest, and break it…”

It’s a good idea. Take one soul, get another from the Surface, then come back and then go back to complete the job. That way, he can free Error _and_ the monsters here.

“No,” Error rasps and grabs Ink’s shirt.

“Error! We don’t have enough souls to break the barrier!”

He shakes his skull rapidly. It hurt to move, even. He held up three fingers.

“No, we don’t have…”

Error points to himself.

Ink nearly drops him. He tightens his grip on him, “Are you fucking _stupid?_ You can’t just give up! Not after all that-!”

“Not… not giving up,” Error croaks, “Can’t go back to Multiverse anymore. Nearly covered in flowers. Heh,” He laughs weakly, “Dying. Slowly.”

“Don’t say that!”

Error chuckles weakly, “One last thing. Hope of Underfell and Multiverse. Take my soul,” He smiled, “Free everyone. Bring Underfell out of void.”

“Error, no!” Ink watches two drops of ink land on Error’s cheek before he realizes that he’s crying.

“Won’t last long. Please,” He clutches Ink’s shirt tighter, _“Please.”_

His blue soul flickered in front of him and Ink’s crying got heavier. Error’s magic is still running its course, but it’s starting to slow down. Ink looks at him as the soul floats near his face.

Error tries to whisper something, but he can’t hear it, so he lowers his skull.

“Can you say that a little closer?” He asks. Error is falling back asleep, and the soul glows brighter in front of them, and Ink needs to push it back in so his magic still works. His tears are falling faster on Error’s face. But he needs to listen, because the glitch can barely talk and it would be rude not to listen. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

* * *

The Multiverse was just as chaotic as he remembered it being. Recently, he added Underfell to it, and everything felt so much more balanced out.

Sometimes, when he visits, he can hear Asgore tell stories of the third anomaly. Of how he gave up his soul to free the people who tried to kill him. 

As soon as he returned ‘home’ holding onto a bag full of dust and flowers, Dream wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Blue arrived mere seconds later and did the same into his other shoulder. Apparently they missed him.

Ink buries the dust in Outertale and makes sure to visit once or twice a month. He may forget many things, but he could never forget someone as important as Error was to him. Surprisingly, a patch of flowers had grown over his grave. They were blue, yellow, and red, just like the flowers his favorite glitch had.

When he heard about a new outcode destroying universes, he defended Outertale much more than any other place. Underfell has nearly been destroyed a few times as well, along with some other universes.

No one could find out who it was until, finally, Ink and the other Star Sanses arrived at a universe that just started being destroyed. He sees someone come up behind him and he whips around, holding up his paintbrush as some of the area’s code was destroyed.

From there on out, everything happened in slow motion. His eyelights shrunk once he saw what the culprit looked like. A portal opened and the culprit leapt through it. Just as Ink fell onto his knees, the portal closed.

_This can’t be happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upcoming series... maybe? would you read that?  
> anyways, i went off of the original fanfiction to write this and guys when i say i cried again when frisk died...  
> anyways, have any questions? fan art? fanfiction? criticism? boom! outerink.tumblr.com


End file.
